Âme de cristal
by Vevarda
Summary: (Annulée) Johto, trois ans après Hg/Ss. Le cycle du soleil est brutalement perturbé depuis la disparition de Ho-oh. Les sœurs kimono appellent Peter à l'aide pour sauver la situation. Mais pour Peter, un autre problème s'impose : le nouveau Maître, Gold, a également disparu... ( M pour sang et violence )
1. L'Oiseau d'argent

_Voici donc mon premier gros projet de fanfic sur Pokemon ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire._

 _Je me lance aussi un défi en parallèle : pour chaque chapitre, une musique pour l'immersion (y'aura pas que des OST sur Pokemon, promis ^^ ), et vous pouvez aussi m'en proposer aussi je dis pas non !_

 _La première est donc Sinjoh ruins theme (pokemon hg-ss) /BsorG0iLVcQ?list=PLGgQTA162zUZt6sFTy09eEFYmDPThnLmx_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Peter tournait en rond devant les restes de la tour Cendrée depuis plus d'une heure. Il était de plus en plus irrité d'attendre l'arrivée des cinq sœurs. À ses cotés, son fidèle Dracolosse voltait, lui aussi très impatient. Les vénérables sœurs kimono l'avaient imploré de se rendre à Rosalia au travers d'une lettre gigantesque. Qui n'avait pas été utile pour lui : le soleil était détraqué depuis ce qui ressemblait à peu près à quatre jours, Peter allait forcément trouver de l'aide auprès de celles qui peuvent communiquer avec le Soleil.

Un bruit de pas attira son attention : un groupe de cinq femmes en tenue traditionnelle s'approchait de lui.

-Maître Peter. Merci d'être venu !

-Dame Tamao, dit Peter en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-Avez- vous reçu notre lettre ? Umeko vous y a tout détaillé.

-Je n'en avais pas besoin pour être convaincu : regardez un peu...

Le Pokematos de Peter indiquait 9h du matin, alors que le soleil couchant teintait le ciel de puissantes teintes rouges et violettes. Le groupe se mit en marche vers le temple des danseuses : chacune y récupéra son pokemon, ainsi que plusieurs Noarfang, dans le but de se rendre aux mythiques Tourb'îles. Tandis que Sakura enfourcha son Noarfang, Peter lui demanda :

-Dites-moi Dame Sakura : pourquoi se rendre aux Tourb'îles, et non au sommet de la tour Carillon pour invoquer Ho-oh ? Elle est juste ici.

-Ce n'est jamais si simple Maître : le soleil et la lune sont liés. Si l'un souffre, son jumeau peut rééquilibrer la balance. L'Oiseau d'argent saura peut-être nous aider. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que Ho-oh ne répond pas à nos appels...

Sakura caressait nerveusement son Voltali : Umeko la regardait du coin de l'œil. Même la plus cartésienne et raisonnée de la fratrie semblait totalement déstabilisée par la situation.

Le petit groupe s'envola ensuite en direction d'Ollivile, pour ensuite survoler le bras de mer abritant les Tourb'îles. Peter était déçu de quitter cette ville et son climat apaisant aussi tôt : il la préférait de loin à Ébènelle et son atmosphère austère, ou bien le Plateau Indigo, qu'il était heureux d'avoir quitté, au final. Sur leur passage, les habitants de Johto lèvent les yeux pour observer cet inhabituel cortège de dresseurs.

La nuit était tombée bien plus vite que d'ordinaire : la pleine lune éclairait de sa lueur argentée les flots de la mer bordant la région. De l'horizon émergea rapidement quatre petites îles, dont l'accès était interdit par d'énormes siphons marins, provoqués par Lugia pour protéger son unique sanctuaire. Le vol des Norafang et du Dracolosse de Peter devint difficile à cause des bourrasques de haute mer, très violentes à cette époque de l'année. Le groupe se posa sur l'une des îles. Satsuki s'épousseta rapidement, tout en rappelant sa monture.

-Préparez-vous mes sœurs : nous risquons de croiser des pokemons sauvages qui n'ont pas été dérangés depuis un moment. Tenon-nous prêts à combattre.

Chacune d'entre elles invoqua sa propre évolition, mais Peter restait circonspect. Il ne comprenait pas comment les sœurs kimono pouvaient ne pas douter de la réussite de leur recherche, que Lugia consentira à se montrer. De plus, les pokemons des grottes pouvaient être particulièrement violents si des inconnus pénétraient sur leur territoire.

Le groupe fit alors son entrée dans l'une des grottes, éclairé par les flammes s'échappant du corps du Pyroli de Satsuki. Peter restait aux aguets, suivi de près par son Dracolosse qui humait l'air pour prévenir d'éventuelles attaques. Heureusement, le périple fut court, Sakura montrant le chemin à suivre aux autres.

Ils se retrouvèrent au bord d'une falaise abrupte : sur le côté, un escalier taillé à même la roche. Ils descendirent solennellement les marches, l'aînée ouvrant maintenant la marche. L'ex-Maître entendit les danseuses chuchoter devant lui ; elles semblaient s'inquiéter de l'éventuel refus de Lugia de coopérer. Après tout, rien ne forçait l'Oiseau à agir. Mais Peter sentait que cette éventualité avait peu de chances de se produire : la bonne marche du monde était en jeu. Peter observait les rochers en contrebas, eux aussi noyés par de puissants tourbillons.

Enfin arrivés en bas, les sœurs franchirent la porte taillée en forme d'arche, Peter à leur suite, et arrivèrent au cœur du sanctuaire de Lugia. Elles se placèrent chacune à un coin de la grande roche incrustée de cristaux s'érigeant dans le passage.

-Maître Peter, avez-vous le Glas Tempête?

Il le sortit précipitamment de sa poche, et le brandit au-dessus de sa tête. Alors qu'il faisait sonner la cloche, Komomo commença à psalmodier d'une voix forte...

"Ô grand Lugia, seigneur des océans, entends notre appel ! Puisses-tu te réveiller de ton sommeil séculaire et apparaître à nos yeux ! Que l'éclat d'argent de tes ailes illumine le ciel et fasse se lever la lune !"

Les cinq danseuses récitèrent en chœur un second couplet dans une étrange langue que Peter ne comprenait pas : leurs voix étaient devenues curieusement caverneuses, résonnant avec force dans la caverne. Au fur et à mesure de l'invocation déclamée par celles-ci, les vagues devenaient de plus en plus fortes autour d'eux, le débit de la cascade s'amplifia. Les cloches jumelles posées sur deux pointes rocheuses sonnèrent ensemble, en rythme avec les pas de danse des sœurs . Des vagues d'énergie pulsèrent à travers la grotte, traversant de part en part Peter, qui avait lâché le glas : la lourde cloche d'argent lévitait haut vers le plafond, et brillait d'une lumière crue. L'afflux de sons et de lumière fit violemment tourner la tête de Peter, qui fut forcé de reculer en portant les mains à ses tempes, quand un puissant bourdonnement émergea de derrière la cascade.

Toutes les cloches se turent en même temps que les chants, et plusieurs secousses firent trembler la caverne. Un puissant rugissement fit frissonner Peter, et Lugia lui-même jaillit de la cascade. Même si le Dracologue avait déjà vu à quoi ressemblait le légendaire à travers les parchemins de Mortimer, il fut soufflé par la beauté de l'oiseau. Lugia se rapprocha de la plateforme en volant et se posa doucement face aux sœurs kimono et à Peter. Les cinq prêtresses s'agenouillèrent devant le légendaire, qui tournait sa fine tête argentée vers le Dracologue. Quand le regard de Peter croisa celui de Lugia, il crut se noyer dans un océan en furie, traversé de tourbillons de vert et d'or.

Lugia reporta son attention vers les cinq danseuses, et Komomo reprit la parole.

-Seigneur Lugia, moi et mes sœurs nous t'implorons de nous venir en aide ! Ton jumeau Ho-oh, roi du jour, semble avoir disparu. Cela a gravement impacté sur le cycle du soleil et menace la marche du jour.

Lugia écoutait, la tête penchée vers le groupe. Il ploya le cou pour les observer de plus, et expira un air marin de ses naseaux. Un frisson parcourut Peter quand la voix grave de Lugia résonna dans la grotte.

-Ho-oh a disparu ? Dites-m'en plus...

-Ainsi que notre Maître, intervint Umeko. Malheureusement, nous ne savons que peu de choses. Mais nous savons que Ho-oh avait désigné celui-ci comme son élu au cœur d'or.

Le silence s'imposa dans la grotte, uniquement rompu par le grondement de l'immense cascade.

-N'existe-t-il pas une forme de lien entre vous, qui vous permet de savoir si l'autre est en danger, de quelque façon que ce soit ?

-Eh bien oui, jeune Dracologue. Mais depuis que mon frère s'est lié à ce garçon, j'ai de moins en moins ressenti sa présence, comme si elle m'était cachée... Mais la toute dernière fois où j'ai senti son esprit, j'ai perçu un puissant blizzard autour de lui, et le sommet de hautes montagnes...

Les cinq sœurs se regardèrent entre elles, puis jetèrent un coup d'œil discret à Peter, perdu dans ses pensées. Il tentait vainement pourquoi Ho-oh se serait rendu là-bas, au cotés du Maître. Mais il comprit brusquement pourquoi Gold s'y était rendu.

-Je dois me rendre au Mont Argenté, murmura-t-il...

* * *

 _Ça vous a plu ? Je sais que peu d'entre vous laisser une review, mais ça me ferait plaisir de voir qu'au moins quelqu'un me donne son avis. Tchüss pour le prochain chapitre !_


	2. Légende brisée

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'ai perdu pas mal de temps à cause de mes examens, mais je suis maintenant en vacances ! Je publierai donc plus régulièrement. Mais je vous rassure : j'ai déjà écrit plusieurs chapitres d'avance, et je compte vraiment aller jusqu'au bout ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont posté une review ici, sur .fr ou en privé, ça me motive beaucoup de savoir que vous vous intéressez à ma fic !

Voici la musique que je vous propose d'écouter avec le chapitre : _Two Steps from Hell, Spellcater (Instrumental version)_

/CE-iCn59R9w?list=PLGgQTA162zUZt6sFTy09eEFYmDPThnLmx

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Peter avait devancé les danseuses en kimono, les laissant s'entretenir avec Lugia : il se tenait maintenant à l'extérieur, face à la sortie, laissant les embruns lui fouetter le visage.

Il se sentait encore légèrement nauséeux et intimidé par l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre. Se rajoutait à cela une profonde inquiétude de ce qu'il risquait de trouver au Mont Argenté. Il se s'y était rendu qu'une seule fois, et appréhendait le fait d'y retourner. Dracolosse se retourna brusquement, elles étaient de retour.

-Avez-vous tout ce qu'il vous fallait Maître Peter ?

-Oui : tout cela m'aura été d'une aide précieuse, Dame Sakura. Je vous remercie de m'avoir fait venir ici.

-J'espère que cela va faire avancer vos recherches. Partez-vous immédiatement pour Kanto ?

-Si tout ce que j'imagine est correct, il y a véritablement urgence, oui...

Sakura le dévisageait sans vraiment comprendre. Mais elle faisait confiance à l'intuition du Dracologue. Elle se détourna alors de lui, et se rapprocha de ses sœurs pour se concerter. Par respect pour elles, Peter préféra se concentrer sur le panorama de l'océan en furie : la houle était assez forte, et venait se briser contre les rocs saillants entourant le mince banc de sable sur lequel ils se trouvaient. En bruit de fond, seuls le sourd grondement de la trombe marine et le sifflement du vent venaient perturber la beauté de ce paysage de haute-mer. Il laissa son regard errer sur l'horizon. Au-dessus de lui planaient un petit vol de Goélise, en quête de nourriture. La couleur crème de leur plumage tranchait fortement avec la couleur du ciel, anormalement teinté d'un noir pétrole. Peter soupira de frustration : il ne pourrait plus se fier au soleil pour y déterminer l'heure jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres : elles avaient un goût salé, à force de rester face à la mer et sa bruine.

Un crissement de sable faillit le faire sursauter. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut Dracolosse, qui l'observait, la tête penchée. Lui aussi semblait profiter de ce court instant de paix avant la tempête. Peter vit ainsi les cinq sœurs entourées de leurs Noarfang, prêtes à repartir. Komomo et Satzuki avaient d'ailleurs déjà enfourché leur monture. Cette dernière lui lança alors d'une voix forte, pour couvrir le hurlement d'une rafale :

-Devons-nous comprendre que nous ne rentrerons pas ensemble ?

-Malheureusement non, cria Peter. Je dois partir immédiatement !

Dracolosse s'accroupit au sol pour laisser Peter monter sur son dos, et poussa brutalement sur ses jambes pour décoller. Peter fit alors signe aux sœurs kimono pour les saluer, tant qu'il pouvait les voir. Elles disparurent rapidement derrière la brume soulevée par les vagues. Dracolosse prit de l'altitude en luttant contre le vent, et le duo s'enfonça dans l'épaisse couche nuageuse, trop basse pour la saison.

La nuit noire semblait devenir de plus en plus épaisse au fil du temps. Le dragon eut de plus en plus de mal à distinguer ce qui se passait devant lui. Il fut forcé de s'élever encore plus haut, bravant les bouffées d'air glaciales et un manque d'oxygène de plus en plus handicapant pour Peter. Celui-ci fit comprendre à Dracolosse d'une légère pression sur son épaule qu'il pourrait tenir le coup.

Ils finirent par percer la couche de nuages, révélant aux yeux de Peter, la mosaïque multicolore d'étoiles zébrant le ciel de Johto. Ici, on y voyait bien mieux que de plus bas : de la masse nuageuse dépassait, telle une gigantesque canine dressée vers le ciel, la forme massive du mont Argenté, leur objectif. En contrebas, on pouvait voir dépasser des nuages les flèches du bâtiment du plateau Indigo. Cela amusa Peter : la vision du Conseil l'emplit d'une bouffée de nostalgie. Qu'avait apporté Gold de nouveau au Conseil ? Avait-il achevé la construction du jardin japonais que lui-même avait commencé ?

L'immense montagne les surpassait encore de toute sa hauteur. Sa cime rocheuse était encore recouverte de neige malgré le début de l'hiver encore doux. Peter pesta intérieurement : le climat actuel ne jouait clairement pas en leur faveur...

Il fallut plus d'une heure à Dracolosse et à son dresseur pour atteindre la montagne, et se hisser à la hauteur d'une crête relativement large, à proximité du sommet et abritée de l'éternel blizzard hivernal. Le pokemon se posa lourdement sur le sol, et s'enfonça jusqu'aux genoux dans la poudreuse. Peter vacilla et s'effondra dans la neige. Sa lourde cape amortit la chute et l'empêcha d'être recouvert de cette pluie blanche. Il leva le nez pour jauger de la hauteur de la congère : elle semblait assez haute et comblée de neige. La poudreuse leur tombait dessus très régulièrement, mais il constata que leur abri ne serait pas empli avant plusieurs heures.

-Qu'en penses-tu Dracolosse ? Devrions-nous attendre qu'il y ait plus de lumière pour chercher quoi que ce soit ?

Celui-ci secoua la tête et pointa le ciel de sa patte griffue en grognant. Il semblait vouloir dire : _On ne sait pas combien de temps on va perdre..._

Tant pis pour l'inconfort ! Ils auront largement le temps de se remettre de leur expédition auprès d'un bon feu ! Dracolosse et lui étaient donc d'accord. Le dragon enfonça ses griffes dans la paroi, et oscilla la tête sur les côtés pour repérer un éventuel passage. Il gronda doucement pour alerter Peter : se trouvait sur le bord de la saillie un étroit passage en montée, assez large pour un seul homme. Dracolosse disparut au sommet de la congère. Peter s'approcha du chemin en question : il constata avec curiosité qu'il avait été taillé à la main. Il décida de s'attarder un instant dessus. L'usure des stries lui permettait de voir qu'il datait déjà de plusieurs années. Les marches étaient d'ailleurs enfoncées d'un coté, preuve qu'ils étaient souvent utilisés.

 _Il vivait donc encore ici ?_

Peter parvint à rejoindre Dracolosse au sommet de la crête. Il leur restait moins d'une dizaine de mètres à escalader avant d'atteindre le point le plus élevé de la montagne. Le dresseur jeta un œil au pokemon : celui-ci frissonnait sous le vent d'altitude, et clignait fréquemment des yeux à force de se prendre les volées de fragments de glace traînés par le vent. Rien de ce qui se passait ici ne donnait envie de rester y vivre, _pourtant..._ il se tourna vers Dracolosse.

-Tu te souviens de Gold, pas vrai ?

-Draa..

-Si il a disparu ici avec Ho-oh, ce qui a dû se passer doit vraiment être grave.

-Grrr, acquiesça Dracolosse.

-On devrait se dépêcher de grimper. On trouvera sans doute quelque chose !

Le duo força l'allure vers le sommet, et émergea enfin sur le toit de Johto. Peter se sentit aussitôt projeté dans le passé, plus de trois auparavant : sentir le blizzard givrer ses joues et battre sa cape, ressentir l'aura de surpuissance de son adversaire, goûter au silence assourdissant de la montagne... Pris d'une intuition, il se rapprocha de la crête ou _il_ s'était tenu. Il s'enfonçait jusqu'aux genoux dans la neige fraîche, et plongea son regard en contrebas. Il ressentit un violent malaise en se sentant vibrer dans vent, au-dessus du précipice. Peter se détourna de cet endroit si symbolique pour lui, quand il buta contre quelque chose de dur, enterré sous la neige. Il sursauta violemment, ce qui attira l'attention de son dragon. Peter se laissa tomber au sol et commença à creuser avec frénésie, bientôt rejoint par Dracolosse. Ce dernier fit signe à son dresseur de reculer, et acheva de déblayer le sol à coups de Dracogriffe, jusqu'à dévoiler un corps totalement durci, allongé sur le ventre. Peter retourna lentement le corps, avant de pousser un hurlement d'horreur : il faisait maintenant face au cadavre gelé de la légende incontestée du monde pokemon, Red...

* * *

Vous en avez pensé quoi ? N'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça me ferait super plaisir !


	3. Entre quatre yeux

_Chapitre 3 : Entre quatre yeux_

 _Hey tout le monde ! Faut croire que le karma s'est acharné sur moi pendant les vacances : mon pc m'a gentiment lâché et ma fac a eu la brillante idée de me faire lire dix livres pendant les vacances ! Mais j'ai enfin réussi à trouver du temps, et voilà le troisième chapitre. Je suis déjà en train de boucler le quatrième, donc il devrait sortir d'ici la fin de la semaine._

 _Merci pour les quelques reviews que vous m'avez faites, ça me fait super plaisir. Pour citer BlueMadness, on est vite en manque de reconnaissance sur le site, et les reviews sont le meilleur moyen de nous montrer que vous aimez ce qu'on vous propose. Mais bref, voici la musique qui accompagne ce chapitre : -Hans Zimmer- Sherlock Holmes A Game of Shadows 03-Tick Tock_ _/Rig1RMqOUlY?list=PLGgQTA162zUZt6sFTy09eEFYmDPThnLmx_

 _Boone lecture !_

* * *

C'est avec beaucoup de mal que Peter sortit de la maison de la mère de Red : rapatrier le corps totalement rigidifié du jeune homme vers Bourg-Palette avait été une tâche délicate et compliquée pour lui. Dracolosse avait dû lutter contre les vents d'altitude pour conserver le corps entre ses pattes et qu'il ne lui échappe pas, et aille ainsi se briser en contrebas. Il dut ensuite faire face au désespoir sans nom de la mère de Red, qui l'avait vu débarquer avec fracas devant chez elle, suivi de près par une unité de police locale. Le silence de l'extérieur était bienvenu après le vacarme généré par la police. Entre l'interrogatoire à n'en plus finir du Dracologue et les demandes insistantes de l'équipe de police pour se rendre dès le lendemain au centre d'analyses scientifique, il se sentait profondément oppressé par la situation. Il ne s'attendait évidemment pas à tomber sur le cadavre de Red, et s'était senti très marqué par sa découverte : car mis à part leur duel au Conseil, il avait décidé de rester en contact avec lui. Il avait rapidement senti la soif de puissance du nouveau Maître, motivé par sa recherche de puissants adversaires à même de se dresser face à lui. C'est pourquoi Peter avait négocié avec le maître du Dojo de Safrania pour pouvoir le laisser entrer pour s'entraîner avec Red quand il le souhaitait. Mais même pendant ces moments de proximité, il restait la plupart du temps aussi silencieux qu'une tombe, n'adressant de très rares mots à Peter où à n'importe quelle autre personne présente. Ce qui n'empêchait pourtant pas Peter de beaucoup apprécier la compagnie du jeune homme.

Peter restait pourtant extrêmement calme malgré le choc. Une sensation qui le surprenait lui-même. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi lucide ? Serait-ce à cause de ses propres expériences, qui l'auraient rendu insensible, ou bien le caractère placide de son Dracolosse s'imprimant sur le sien ?

Un bruit de pleurs le tira de sa réflexion : la mère de Red l'avait rejoint au niveau de la place principale du bourg, à une trentaine de mètres de la maison pour le moment surpeuplée par la police. Peter la regarda brièvement. Elle était parcourue de tremblements presque hystériques, et sa respiration était hachée. Ses yeux étaient étincelants de larmes. Elle semblait vouloir entamer la conversation, mais ses sanglots entrecoupaient ses mots et les rendaient incompréhensibles. Il décida de lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de continuer.

« -Comment a t-il pu y.. y rester ? Il a toujours été si prudent, il n'aurait jamais pu faire quoi que se soit d'irréfléchi ! Et il avait son équipe avec lui, rien n'aurait dû lui arriver ! »

Peter ravala sa réplique peu à-propos : Red s'était bien plus mis en danger que sa mère pouvait l'estimer, surtout en se frottant à la Team Rocket. Mais elle avait raison malgré tout, il n'aurait sans doute jamais cherché le danger volontairement.

« -Dites-moi, Maître, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Allez-vous chercher celui qui a tué mon garçon ?

-Ce n'est malheureusement pas de mon ressort madame, risqua Peter. Le.. hum, Red est aux mains de la police, c'est à eux d'enquêter. Et il est fort probable qu'il ne s'agisse même pas d'un meurtre. Je l'ai retrouvé en pleine montagne, il pourrait très bien s'agir d'une mort naturelle, d'un accident.

-Vous croyez ? Vous croyez vraiment que Red serait mort par sa propre faute ? _Vous l'en croyez vraiment capable ?_ Ne le sous-estimez surtout pas ! »

L'attitude de la mère de Red avait changé du tout au tout : elle était piquée au vif. Il était clair qu'elle idolâtrait son fils, son _petit Red_. Peter aurait très bien pu répliquer « Mais enfin, même un jeune homme ne peut contrôler la nature ! Il aurait bien pu mourir de froid, non ? » mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de le lui faire remarquer alors qu'elle encaissait encore le choc de la nouvelle. Il décida de changer d'approche pour la calmer, car elle semblait sur le point de faire une crise d'hyperventilation.

« -Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Nous sommes mal placés pour déduire ce qui s'est passé, mais eux le sont. On m'a demandé de les rejoindre à Safrania «demain», ils feront sans doute de même avec vous. Ça vous va ? »

Elle fixait maintenant le Dracologue d'un regard noir. _Elle a dû se calmer, effectivement,_ songea Peter. Elle ne tenta même pas de poursuivre une quelconque conversation ou d'attendre ses condoléances, et se détourna de lui pour marcher le long de la route. Peter soupira lourdement, et s'approcha de la fontaine de la place. Il observa un long moment son reflet distordu dans le jet d'eau, avant d'y apercevoir celui de Dracolosse s'approchant de lui. Ce dernier était lui aussi perturbé par leur précédente découverte. Et il avait également ses raisons : après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait tenu pendant leur vol en direction du Bourg Palette. Et Peter le ressentait parfaitement à travers leur lien.

« -Comment tu te sens ? »

Il n'avait pas besoin de poser la question. Dracolosse lui répondit cependant d'une lourde expiration sifflante, accompagnée d'un léger grognement.

« -Je sens bien que tout ça est loin de te plaire. Mais on y est mêlés maintenant. Ça nous rajoute un travail sur les bras, en plus de Ho-oh. »

Sur ces mots, Peter leva les yeux au ciel. Il semblait toujours aussi noir, comme si le soleil avait décidé de ne pas se lever aujourd'hui. Ce qui était vrai, en un sens. Il jeta ensuite un court regard à son Pokematos. 8h34. Il faisait donc nuit depuis plus de quatorze heures, une situation qui risquait de devenir réellement dramatique si elle ne s'inversait pas : comment faire tourner une société correctement si elle est éclairée par un astre devenu incontrôlable ?

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil trois agents sortir de la maison. Il se retourna totalement en voyant qu'ils s'approchaient de lui et de Dracolosse. Il s'agissait d'une femme et de deux hommes. Celle-ci parla la première.

« - Lieutenant Yancy, vous devez être l'ancien Maître Peter. »

Peter retint de justesse un soupir d'exaspération en voyant qu'elle n'attendait aucune forme de salut de sa part, comme si elle était habituée à en baver de la sorte au quotidien. Il lui tendit cependant la main pour la saluer.

« -Je suppose que vous savez déjà pourquoi je viens vous voir.

-Tout à fait. Mais vos collègues m'ont déjà interrogé, il vous suffirait d'aller les voir pour gagner du temps.

-Vous ne me suivez pas. Je ne suis pas de la police locale : je suis rattachée aux FPI. »

Peter haussa un sourcil. Il n'était pas habituel que les forces de police internationales apportent leur assistance en ce qui concerne des délits ou crimes locaux. D'autant plus qu'aucune enquête officielle n'avait été annoncée. Soit les FPI avaient donc été très réactifs à cause des enjeux que causaient la mort de Red, soit...

« -Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici ? Aucune procédure officielle n'a été enclenchée et la police de Kanto pourrait bien s'occuper de l'affaire seule.

-Ce n'est pas de votre ressort. Vous comprenez cependant que je vous interroge le plus vite possible avant l'annonce à la presse. Vous êtes celui qui a découvert le corps après tout.. »

Il avait surtout compris la raison de la présence du lieutenant Yancy : les agents des FPI étaient connus pour leurs méthodes d'enquête, certes discutables mais très efficaces. Il gardait également en travers de la gorge ce qu'elle lui disait en sous-texte. Elle le considérait comme un suspect potentiel.

« -Considérons que nous ne nous servions que de nos montres pour évaluer le temps, hm ? Il est 8h40 : je compte sur vous pour venir à 14h tapantes au commissariat principal de Safrania. »

Et, n'attendant aucune réponse, elle tourna les talons pour retourner chez la mère de Red. Peter croisa brièvement le regard de l'un des agents qui l'accompagnait, et s'aperçut qu'il levait discrètement les yeux au ciel. Peter n'était donc pas seul à ne pas apprécier le tempérament du lieutenant. Cela l'amusa beaucoup. Il se détourna à son tour de la place, suivi par Dracolosse, pour se rendre à l'auberge du village. Par chance, seul le propriétaire était présent dans la partie commune, discutant avec une vieille femme. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se mettre en avant ce soir. Il put entendre la fin de leur conversation avant de s'approcher d'eux :

« -...pourrait se passer ensuite ? Comment je vais pouvoir rester en forme ? Que l'on prenne le soleil ou l'heure en compte, on ne pourra plus dormir correctement !

-On n'y peut rien, m'dame ! Si on est dans cette situation, c'est qu' l'un des légendaires doit avoir un souci ! Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire de toute façon ?

-Moi non plus, je ne sais pas ! Vous en pensez quoi, jeune homme ? Vous avez l'air d'être Dracologue, vu votre tenue. Vous savez quelque chose ? »

Peter fut assez surpris d'être pris à part de la sorte. Il tenta cependant de formuler une réponse cohérente, optant pour une demie-vérité.

« -Pas vraiment. Je crois que les prêtresses de Rosalia sont capables de communiquer avec eux. Mais elles sont très réservées et n'acceptent pas de parler de leurs dons à n'importe qui.

-J'comprends bien, grommela le gérant. Vous vouliez une chambre peut-être ?

-S'il vous plaît. »

Le temps que le propriétaire de l'auberge de voyage revienne avec ses trousseaux, Peter se retourna vers l'entrée, où un bruit strident avait attiré son attention : la police était en train de repartir. Le long cortège de véhicules sortit de Bourg-Palette en un concert de lueurs bleues et de sirènes hurlantes.

« -Sacré raffut, hein ? Et ça faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils étaient là, soupira la vieille femme. C'est bien malheureux, ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre garçon. Je l'aimais bien. Vous le connaissiez aussi ? Intimement, je veux dire.

-Je.. Hm, à peu près, oui. C'était un excellent dresseur, qui avait du potentiel. On s'entraînait assez souvent ensemble.

-Voici vos clés, intervint le gérant. Deuxième étage, puis quatrième porte à gauche.

-Merci. Bonne soirée. »

Et sans un mot de plus, le Dracologue gravit les marches une à une, suivi par Dracolosse dont le pas lourd fit dangereusement grincer le bois et grimacer le propriétaire. Peter ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre provisoire, bien décidé à prendre un peu de repos, et de recul sur les derniers événements. Il scruta rapidement du regard le mobilier de la chambre : un lit relativement confortable avec de la literie neuve, une armoire vide en bois massif, une table basse bancale dont l'âge était difficile à déterminer. La petite salle de bain ne contenait qu'une douche, un évier et un miroir piqueté de tâches d'humidité. Un confort très spartiate, comparé à ses anciens appartements au Conseil, ou encore à sa chambre haute de plafond, semblable à une cathédrale, d'Ebènelle. Sa maison d'enfance lui manquait, mais y penser lui rappela sa douloureuse dispute avec sa _très chère_ cousine. Il abandonna rapidement ses pensées nostalgiques, et se débarrassa de sa lourde cape. Il se saisit de sa sacoche de voyage et sa dirigea vers la salle d'eau, en faisant un signe de tête à Dracolosse. Celui-ci s'était déjà roulé en boule sur le tapis au pied du lit, et poussait de profonds soupirs de fatigue.

L'eau presque brûlante de la douche détendit lentement les muscles endoloris de Peter, raide de ne pas avoir pu dormir paisiblement depuis très longtemps. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de ressasser.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire... »

Il passa autour de lui une des serviettes accrochées au porte-manteaux incrusté dans le mur, et il croisa son propre regard dans le miroir. Il avait une mine à faire peur : des cernes violettes creusaient ses yeux, et il constata de fines rides sur ses tempes et autour de sa bouche. _Que le temps passe vite_ , songea t-il. En sortant de la salle de bain, il observa un instant son pokemon, profondément endormi, puis tira les rideaux pour se reposer à l'aise. Une fois rhabillé, Peter s'installa sur son lit et croisa les mains derrière sa nuque. Son état de fatigue avancé parvint enfin à l'endormir, bercé par la respiration de son compagnon.

 _Il se tenait au cœur d'une lande battue par les vents. Le paysage avait tout de paisible, pourtant il ressentait un profond malaise. Il se retourna, et aperçut au loin une silhouette encapuchonnée, auréolée par le halo du soleil levant. Il tenta d'abord de la rejoindre en courant, mais elle s'éloignait aussi bien qu'il avançait. Une gigantesque ombre passa au-dessus de lui, et fondit sur l'inconnu. La voix de Red lui parvint alors._

 _« Tu n'as rien fait pour me sauver, aide-moi ! »_

 _Mais il fut soudain impossible de bouger. Comme englué au sol, il sentit les pulsations de son cœur tressauter dans sa gorge, empli par la peur. L'ombre fondit sur Red et le déchiqueta, avant de laisser tomber son cadavre sanglant au pieds de lui. La plaie béante semblait vomir des torrents de sang, semblait s'ouvrir pour l'engloutir, le plonger dans le noir._

 _Il perçut un puissant rugissement, tandis qu'une paire de mâchoires le saisissait à la gorge, l'étouffant peu à peu dans son propre sang..._

Peter se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur et tremblant de peur. Il se rendit instantanément compte qu'il avait dû hurler, car Dracolosse le tenait fermement par les épaules, et terminait de le secouer. Peter se dégagea lentement de sa forte poigne et sécha les larmes mouillant ses joues.

« -Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Dracolosse lui répondit d'un grognement : il était clair qu'il s'inquiétait encore. À sa tête penchée, il pouvait même y comprendre « _encore ces cauchemars ? »_

La sollicitude de Dracolosse le touchait toujours autant, si bien qu'il se rapprocha de lui pour l'étreindre aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, comme pour exorciser ses peurs. Le dragon gronda doucement et enfouit son museau arrondi derrière Peter pour l'apaiser. Il souffrait de voir son dresseur tourmenté dans son sommeil, et de ne pouvoir rien y faire. Il finit cependant par s'écarter de lui et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la fenêtre dissimulée par les rideaux, tandis que Peter se redressait pour s'assoir. Dracolosse écarta lentement les pans de tissus pour observer le village : loin à l'est, le ciel blanchissait lentement, annonciateur d'une aube tardive. Bourg-Palette était encore éclairé par les lampadaires, ainsi que par la lueur grisâtre du matin.

Peter, de son coté, abandonna définitivement l'idée de dormir et se saisit de sa montre, qu'il avait abandonné sur la table de chevet. Il n'était pas loin de midi, et il avait à peine deux heures avant d'arriver en retard à Safrania. Il soupira de frustration. _J'aurais dû utiliser mon réveil..._ Son sens moral ainsi que sa politesse lui interdisaient tout retard, d'autant plus que la situation ne l'arrangeait pas.

« -Tu devrais aller chasser, je vais manger quelque chose et préparer mes affaires. »

Dracolosse opina du chef, et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Peter rassembla en un tournemain les affaires qu'il avait éparpillé à travers la pièce, verrouilla la chambre derrière lui et descendit dans les pièces communes, où il déjeuna avec hâte. Il patienta ensuite derrière le comptoir, que le propriétaire s'aperçoive de sa présence.

« -Vous partez déjà ?

-Oui, je suis malheureusement assez pressé. »

Peter lui tendit le somme qu'il lui devait pour la chambre, et sortit de l'auberge d'un pas rapide en saluant le gérant. Une fois sur le pas de la lourde porte, il inspira l'air frais à grandes bouffées, et patienta jusqu'au retour de Dracolosse, car évidemment, boucler tout le trajet à pied en moins de deux heures était totalement impossible. Il se posa lourdement face à lui pour le laisser monter sur son dos. En se calant sur celui-ci, Peter aperçut sur les griffes de son dragon de longues traces de sang à peine séché, ainsi que sur les écailles de sa mâchoire. Il ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet : il préférait ne pas imaginer la façon dont sa proie avait terminé.

D'un accord tacite, ils ne se posèrent pas dans la ville même : Peter profitait souvent de leurs escapades pour marcher et observer le paysage. La nature de Kanto l'étonnerait toujours. Il suffisait de s'éloigner d'une grande ville et de marcher à peine vingt pour être perdu en pleine forêt, ou bien de parcourir les plaines brûlées par le soleil.

Safrania se dressait au cœur d'un assez large vallon, et tranchait réellement avec tout le reste du panorama : la ville était bouclée par ses propres bâtiments et ne comportait que quatre entrées, ressemblant fortement à des portes de quarantaine. Elle semblait bien plus dense que Doublonville, qui n'était pas complètement renfermée sur elle-même. Peter jugea la capitale de Kanto trop anxiogène à son goût, trop étriquée. Ce qui se rajouta à son irritation initiale causée par le lieutenant Yancy. Le Dracologue avisa un plan installé dans la porte ouest, pour localiser le commissariat où il était convoqué. Il soupira de soulagement, tout en consultant son Pokematos. N'étant pas trop loin, il arriverait presque à l'heure. Il s'engagea alors dans l'artère principale, suivi par son Dracolosse, qui jetait de nombreux regards furtifs au travers de la foule. Celle-ci se faisait de plus en plus épaisse, presque étouffante : Peter dut jouer des coudes de très nombreuses fois pour éviter de se faire bousculer ou de se faire écraser la cape ou les bottes sans ménagement. Personne ne fit d'ailleurs vraiment attention à la tenue plus qu'atypique du Dracologue. Ici, on était habitué aux costumes invraisemblables, à cause des très nombreux événements culturels qu'accueillait la ville.

Arrivé à un carrefour assez vaste, Peter aperçut au loin le gratte-ciel de la Sylph Sarl et se dirigea vers lui, les bâtiments de le police ayant été construits à proximité par sécurité. Devant la grande tour s'amassaient des dizaines de journalistes et de photographes, écoutant avidement la déclaration d'un représentant de projet. Cela fit ricaner amèrement Peter. Le parvis du commissariat principal était très large, et presque désert, ce qui lui permit de souffler. Il pénétra ensuite dans le commissariat, s'attendant presque à ce que le lieutenant Yancy l'y attende. Mais à la place, il fut dévisagé par une dizaine de policiers à la mine ahurie. Soudainement mal à l'aise, il s'approcha directement du bureau d'accueil. Il toussota légèrement pour attirer l'attention de la personne qui s'y trouvait, mais ne lui répondit que d'un vague grognement pour signifier qu'il avait entendu.

« -Bonjour, le lieutenant Yancy m'a convoqué ici pour m'interroger.

-Qui ça ? On a aucun agent qui s'appelle comme ça. » marmonna l'agent de police, tout en continuant à taper sur son clavier.

« -Elle est des FPI, apparemment. »

Son interlocuteur consentit enfin à lever les yeux. Il contint un sursaut en reconnaissant Peter, et ce dernier constata qu'il était devenu légèrement pâle. Et ce n'était pas à cause de lui. L'agent de police fit pivoter sa chaise, se saisit d'un dossier et en tourna les pages fébrilement. Il reporta ensuite son attention vers Peter en soupirant profondément.

« -Je n'ai encore vu personne portant ce nom passer aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez hum.. aller dans le couloir attendre qu'elle arrive, et je vous.. ferai un signe. »

Il semblait très pressé de se débarrasser de lui, ou bien de se remettre au travail. Peter nota dans son regard une lueur d'hésitation juste avant de se détourner de lui, mais décida de ne pas y prêter plus attention. L'agent de police lui avait désigné un espace en retrait à sa droite, et s'y dirigea alors que l'autre se replongeait dans ses dossiers.

Peter patienta ainsi plus d'une demi-heure, et n'eut pas d'autre occupation que d'observer les allées et venues du personnel. Au départ, on dévisageait le duo avec curiosité, très certainement car on avait reconnu le célèbre maître des dragons. Dracolosse leur rendait d'ailleurs volontiers leurs œillades amusées et leur faisait de petits signes de la patte, tandis qu'il arpentait le couloir de long en large. Mais comme ce furent toujours les mêmes personnes qui repassaient par là, le dragon se lassa vite de son petit jeu et retourna se positionner en face de Peter. Ce dernier avait l'habitude d'attendre pendant de très longues durées et ne se formalisa pas de l'agitation de Dracolosse, ce qui lui rappela sa très longue semaine d'exil dans les profondeurs de l'antre du Dragon, pour y trouver son premier pokemon dragon : un Minidraco chétif et gravement malade. Un choix qui lui attira les railleries de sa cousine, et un très grand respect du Doyen. Et un choix que Peter était loin de regretter aujourd'hui.

Le Dracologue perdit la notion du temps et en oublia de regarder sa montre, mais il savait que l'heure du rendez-vous avait dû passer depuis un moment. Sa patience s'effritait cependant peu à peu, et commençait à montrer des signes d'irritation. Il déporta son regard de ses bottes pour le porter sur l'agent qui l'avait « accueilli » : celui-ci semblait toujours aussi nerveux, ce que Peter finit par trouver suspect. Il levait fréquemment les yeux de son ordinateur pour observer furtivement le dresseur, et sursauta violemment quand il croisa son regard, avant de se précipiter dans une salle d'archive situé derrière son bureau. Peter fut tenté de se lever pour pouvoir le suivre du regard, mais quelqu'un posa la main sur son épaule et attira son attention de l'autre côté. Il reconnut alors le lieutenant Yancy, qui le regardait fixement.

« -Bon, vous êtes là, je pensais vraiment que vous ne viendriez jamais. Suivez-moi. »

 _J'ai vraiment envie de vous répondre la même chose croyez-moi,_ eut envie de répondre Peter. Mais il était soulagé d'enfin pouvoir bouger et de terminer ce pourquoi il était venu. Le lieutenant l'entraîna à peine dix mètres plus loin, dans une salle étroite où ne se trouvaient que deux chaises et une table. _Une salle d'interrogatoire ? De mieux en mieux..._

Elle invita Peter à s'assoir dans la chaise faisant face à la porte, et s'installa dans l'autre, tout en se saisissant d'une liasse de documents.

« -Allons-y... Je suppose que vous deviez en avoir assez d'attendre ?

-En effet, mais je suppose que c'était prévu,non ?

-Mh. Vous êtes loin d'être stupide.

-Vous devriez mieux choisir vos acolytes pour ce genre de méthodes, l'agent de l'accueil s'est trahi tout seul. Un peu trop nerveux et expensif... Vous infligez cela à tous vos suspects, aux FPI ?

-Non, juste les plus intelligents. Je trouve inutile d'infliger plusieurs sessions à chaque témoin, il faut viser juste du premier coup. Perturber légèrement la tranquillité de façade aide pas mal en général. Revenons-en à ce pourquoi je vous ai fait venir : détaillez-moi _en détail_ la disposition du corps et des lieux quand vous êtes arrivé au Mont Argenté. »

Peter se retint de justesse de sourire. _Pourquoi ne pas poser la question directement ? Elle joue avec mes nerfs._

« -J'ai dû le dégager d'une épaisse couche de neige avec l'aide de mon Dracolosse et le retourner, c'est là que je l'ai reconnu. Comme je portais mes gants, je ne l'ai pas touché directement : seul Dracolosse l'a touché pour le rapporter au pied du mont et y rejoindre la police, après vous avoir appelé.

-Et en ce qui concerne ce qui s'est passé avant ? Vous ne vous êtes pas rendu là-bas pour rien et vous saviez ce que vous y trouverez.

-J'espérais y trouver Red vivant, car on m'y avait dirigé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous savez ce qui se passe dans le ciel en ce moment, ce sont les prêtresses de Rosalia qui m'ont permis de commencer mes recherches au Mont.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai fait le serment de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, il va falloir vous déplacer et leur en parler directement. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, il vous faudra être très convaincante pour qu'elles acceptent de vous en parler. »

Les traits déjà contractés de Yancy se durcirent davantage : il était clair qu'elle n'était pas assez en position de force à son goût. Peter se redressa sur sa chaise, et se contenta d'observer le lieutenant en silence. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait vouloir parler à nouveau, et c'est à contrecœur qu'elle le brisa en première. Elle se pencha brusquement pour regarder Peter dans les yeux. Dracolosse réagit alors instantanément, et se mit à grogner doucement en dévoilant ses crocs.

« -Comprenez que que tout ce qui est en train de se passer peut influencer la suite de notre enquête. Oubliez de m'informer de quelque chose, et la distance entre nous et le tueur se creuse. Alors vous avez tout intérêt à me parler maintenant.

-Et je vous ai dit absolument tout ce que j'étais en droit de dévoiler. Je suis navré que vous me suspectiez, même si c'est bien légitime. Mais vous perdez votre temps à m'interroger.

-Une dernière question : quelle était la nature de vos liens avec Red ?

-J'étais plus ou moins son mentor. On se retrouvait plusieurs fois par mois au Dojo de cette ville pour s'entraîner. Nous discutions fréquemment par courrier, et plus rarement sur nos Pokematos.

-Pourrais-je avoir un échantillon de cette correspondance ?

-Il me demandait de brûler les lettres : il était du genre discret et réservé.

-Mh. Toute dernière chose. Il me faudrait un prélèvement de salive, c'est selon la procédure... »

Peter soupira, et accepta l'écouvillon que le lieutenant lui tendait. Il le frotta énergiquement contre l'intérieur de sa joue, et le lui rendit en lui tendant le manche.

« -Merci. Vous..pouvez y aller. »

Yancy lui accorda un vif signe de tête pour l'inviter à sortir. Elle attendit que le dracologue soit sorti de la salle pour reboucher l'écouvillon et l'enfoncer dans une pochette, qu'elle posa à ses pieds. Elle joua nerveusement avec son stylo en le faisant osciller sur la table. Elle repensa alors à ses paroles concernant sa correspondance avec la victime : aurait-il quelque chose à cacher ? N'aurait-il pas eu une confiance absolue envers le Dracologue ? Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. La seule piste encore fraîche et prometteuse était l'autopsie du corps. Elle n'était pas prévue avant plusieurs heures : elle décida alors de plancher sur ses autres dossiers en attandant l'horaire fatidique.

Tout en classant ses fiches de notes, Yancy se remémora le comportement du Dracolosse qui accompagnait Peter. Quand elle avait tenté de bousculer ce dernier par ses questions, elle l'avait vu froncer du museau de mécontentement, mais n'avait pas réagi quand il avait fait la description du pic neigeux où Red avait trouvé la mort. Et c'était là le type d'indices et de gestes qu'elle recherchait : cela indiquait avec certitude qu'il était implicitement d'accord avec ce qu'il disait, à savoir la vérité. Elle afficha un sourire en coin. Il était clair qu'un lien puissant les liait, et qu'ils se faisaient suffisamment confiance pour s'exprimer au nom de l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, Peter sortit du département où s'était déroulé son interrogatoire, talonné par son dragon. Il ne sortit cependant pas du commissariat : il retourna s'assoir dans le couloir, soudain pris de vertiges. Il esquiva le regard inquisiteur de Dracolosse et plongea son visage entre ses mains. Son trop court temps de repos combiné au récent coup de stress infligé par le lieutenant le portait à bout. Il laissa le sommeil le submerger lentement et s'endormit sur sa chaise.

Il se réveilla quelques temps plus tard, par une voix insistante quelque part au-dessus de lui. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était allongé dans son sommeil : il reprit conscience lentement et ouvrit les yeux, pour les braquer sur une personne très familière.

« -Hé bien Peter, je vous ai manqué ? »

* * *

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? À plus !


	4. À cœur ouvert

_Chapitre 4 : À cœur ouvert_

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Avec pas mal de retard je sais, mais il est là. J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes ces derniers temps, alors je n'avais pas la possibilité de publier correctement. Merci encore une vois pour les reviews même si elles si elles sont pas nombreuses (merci TheFireHana d'ailleurs xD) La musique pour ce chapitre est _The Red Woman-Game of Thrones /Ma6S8_oQkbI?list=PLGgQTA162zUZt6sFTy09eEFYmDPThnLmx  
_

* * *

 _« -Hé bien Peter, je vous ai manqué ? »_

Peter avait manqué de se renverser de sa chaise en le reconnaissant : et il s'agissait bien de la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à rencontrer ici. Il se redressa avec énergie pour pouvoir saluer...

« -Beladonis ! Ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu. Où étiez-vous ?

-Bonjour à vous aussi. J'étais en mission à Sinnoh, mais je ne peux pas trop vous en dire, désolé. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-On ne vous a rien dit ? »

L'inspecteur regardait Peter en faisant une moue dubitative. Et soudain ses yeux étincelèrent, il semblait avoir compris.

« -C'est en rapport avec Red ? Quand ?

-Je l'ai retrouvé tôt ce matin, et on m'a demandé de venir pour m'interroger. Au fait, vous connaissez le lieutenant Yancy ?

-Ah. Oui, je la connais même très bien, je travaille en équipe avec elle. Comment vous la trouvez ? »reprit-il, amusé par la soudaine grimace de Peter.

« -Disons que.. Elle a son caractère.

-Assez d'accord ! Mais elle est très efficace au boulot, et on fait une bonne équipe. Et à ce propos, ça vous dirait de venir avec moi assister à l'autopsie ?

-Hein ? Le lieutenant Yancy me considère comme un suspect, et c'est elle qui se charge de l'enquête, ce n'est...

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, on travaille ensemble. Et je me chargerai d'elle si ça vous inquiète. On me refuse rarement quoi que ce soit, et vous avez vu comment on considère les agents des FPI ici.. »

Peter jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'autre bout du couloir : les agents locaux semblaient en effet assez fébriles en croisant Beladonis. Il en avait déjà eu la preuve avec sa propre expérience. Rares étaient les personnes à ne pas se sentir intimidés ou oppressés en sa présence. L'inspecteur se lança à vive allure dans le couloir, faisant sursauter Peter en passant devant lui. Ce dernier se lança à sa poursuite, traversant les long couloirs du commissariat. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux pièces qu'ils dépassaient, ni aux personnes les scrutant avec scepticisme. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrêtés devant une double porte, que Dracolosse attira l'attention de son dresseur en lui secouant la manche pour lui inviter à lever les yeux : une plaque grise, fixée au-dessus de la porte, portait l'inscription « Morgue ».

Beladonis n'attendit aucune réaction de la part de Peter et poussa les deux battants avec force, suivi par les deux autres. Il se dirigea vers un tableau assez imposant, qui détaillait avec précision les autopsies prévues dans la journée. Peter y jeta un œil par dessus son épaule. Étaient planifiées l'analyse des restes d'un Torterra horriblement empoisonné par un des voisins de son propriétaire, d'une jeune femme décédée dans l'accident du Train magnétique, et enfin, celle de Red. Une mention supplémentaire avait été ajoutée par l'équipe médicale : « Intervention privée ».

« -Pourquoi ont-ils ajouté cette étiquette ?

-Normalement, la famille, les enquêteurs et parfois une poignée de journalistes ont le droit d'observer la manœuvre de derrière une vitre. Mais Yancy a, semble t-il, pris les devants et ordonné à exécuter l'autopsie à huis clos.

-Et cela nous empêche donc d'y assister.

-Pas si nous sommes _du bon coté_ de la vitre... »

Il regarda Peter avec un large sourire, avant de se diriger vers la salle indiquée par le panneau. La salle d'autopsie était d'une blancheur surnaturelle, et semblait irradier de lumière sans l'aide de la moindre ampoule. Une longue table métallique se tenait au centre de la pièce, vide pour le moment. Dracolosse sentit de violents frissons de dégoût le parcourir : car bien que la pièce soit impeccablement récurée après chaque autopsie, l'odeur du sang titillait son odorat sur-développé de manière particulièrement frappante. Ce n'était pas tant l'odeur qui le choquait que ce qui avait fait en sorte qu'il s'écoule le long de la rigole creusée dans le carrelage. Peter perçut rapidement le malaise de son dragon et le saisit doucement par les épaules.

« -Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de regarder ça. Je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment habitué à.. ça. Je ne serais pas vexé si tu restes dans le couloir. »

Le dragon lui était vraiment reconnaissant : car malgré tout le temps qu'il avait passé à ses côtés, il supportait encore mal la facette malsaine et cruelle de l'humain. D'autant plus que ce serait le cadavre disséqué de Red qui le lui rappellerait... Tandis que Dracolosse s'échappait avec un soulagement visible de la salle, Peter remarqua l'horloge installé exactement en face de la large vitre. Comme la pièce était assez vaste et peu meublée, elle égrenait chacune de ses secondes aussi bruyamment que si quelqu'un tapait du pied contre le sol. Il laissa son regard errer sur les rares meubles de la salle. Posé contre un mur, sur une table, trônait une collection de produits médicaux, de flacons aux contenus de couleur douteuse. Il vit également un petit meuble roulant, supportant un assortiment d'instruments chirurgicaux tous plus tranchants les uns que les autres. Tout cela plongea Peter dans une transe nauséeuse, comme hypnotisé par la mort tapie dans cette salle, ainsi que quelque part dans l'étage. Son état de malaise tranchait fortement avec l'attitude de Beladonis. Ce dernier affichait un calme inquiétant sur son visage, et faisait paisiblement les cent pas au centre de la salle. Et pendant ce temps, l'horloge continuait à cliqueter, semblant étirer la perception du temps de Peter en même temps que son anxiété. _Tic-tac, tic-tac..._

Un brusque vacarme fit violemment sursauter Peter : la porte de la salle venait de s'ouvrir avec force. En se retournant, il aperçut un homme et une femme, portant une tenue de légiste. Tous deux furent très surpris de voir que quelqu'un était déjà rentré.

« -Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici !? Nous sommes sensés travailler à huis clos.

-On se calme Cardus, intervint Beladonis. Je sais que ne devrions pas être là, mais je suis en charge de l'enquête.

-Ainsi que Yancy. Et ça va encore nous retomber dessus, vous la connaissez ! Molly, dis-lui.. »

La légiste s'apprêtait à prendre sa défense, quand elle constata que Beladonis la foudroyait du regard pour l'en dissuader. Elle s'empourpra violemment, et décida de changer d'approche.

« -Heu.. Vous savez que..l'autopsie n'est pas prévue avant quarante minutes. Nous ne sommes là que pour préparer la salle et le matériel.

-Et bien allez demander à faire avancer la séance ! Dites-vous que cela vous laissera un large temps de pause cette après-midi, et j'ai pas mal de boulot à rattraper, _vous m'aideriez beaucoup si vous la faisiez décaler tout de suite... »_

Molly soupira bruyamment, puis tourna les talons et sortit de la salle. Son collègue la suivit du regard puis reporta son attention vers Beladonis, tout en approchant le meuble à roulettes de la table d'autopsie.

« -Vous êtes un vrai nid à emmerdes vous savez, dit-il à voix basse.

-Vous n'avez pas idée, répliqua ironiquement Beladonis, tout en se frottant une des cicatrices de son épaule.

-La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, c'était à Voilaroc avec la team Galaxie, et maintenant vous vous intéressez à notre héros local ! On va finir par croire que vous le faites exprès.

-C'est le métier qui rentre. Bref, qu'est-ce qu'on vous a dit à propos de Red ?

-Absolument rien ! Je vous retourne la question d'ailleurs.

-Le Maître ici présent m'a déjà décrit où et comment il l'avait retrouvé, c'est suffisant pour l'instant. »

Peter leva les yeux aux ciel, convaincu qu'il faisait exprès de le désigner par son ancien titre. Il décida cependant de ne pas relever.

« -Vous aviez l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée de m'embarquer dans cette salle, vous n'allez tout de même pas me...forcer à assister à toutes vos recherches, rassurez-moi ?

-Ce n'était pas très diplomate dites-moi ! Évidemment que non, je suppose que vous avez plus important à régler avec Ho-oh. Oh, ne vous étonnez pas que je le sache, poursuivit Beladonis en le voyant hausser un sourcil. Il n'y avait qu'en vous que les prêtresses de Rosalia avaient assez confiance pour vous demander de l'aide. Où irez-vous après ?

-Je ne sais pas trop pour le moment. Je pense me rendre à la bibliothèque d'Argenta pour y consulter les manuscrits que contenait la tour Cendrée, et rendre visite à la mère de Gold. »

Le légiste Cardus les observait en silence. Il était en train d'examiner chacun des instruments de chirurgie, davantage pour s'occuper les mains que par intérêt professionnel. Il était de nature hautement perfectionniste, et prenait un temps incroyable pour nettoyer son matériel de travail et pour le ranger, le plus souvent avec une précision diabolique. L'arrivée impromptue de l'inspecteur et de son ami le perturbait fortement : Cardus n'aimait guère bousculer sa routine habituelle, et souffrait de divers tocs depuis sa jeunesse. Comportement qui lui avait fait abandonner le dressage de pokemon, tant sa capacité à se maintenir concentré était faible. Se réorienter vers la médecine avait été une bouffée d'air frais pour lui, et l'aidait à se maintenir relativement stable.

Une vague de marmonnements de mécontentement filtra de derrière la porte, précédant son ouverture. Molly était de retour, accompagnée d'un homme qui n'attendit pas pour se présenter à Peter, en ignorant complètement Beladonis.

« -Maître Peter, hein ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ces derniers temps. Je m'appelle Aaron, chirurgien principal.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, répondit Peter d'un ton hésitant. Comment se fait-il que vous disséquiez des corps au lieu de vous occuper des vivants ?

-On manque salement de budget, à Safrania, et pour maintenir les activités de l'hôpital, on porte souvent plusieurs casquettes. On accorde davantage d'importance sur la technologie que sur la santé dans cette région. Résultat, Kanto est peut-être à la pointe en ce qui concerne la production de produits pokemon ou de Balls, mais nos enfants meurent plus facilement de maladies évitables, et tout le monde préfère partir se faire soigner à Johto, alors qu'il suffirait de mieux gérer son budget annuel et d'abandonner l'histoire d'une seconde l'argent et le profit !

-On se calme Aaron ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre de notre système politique, intervint Beladonis. Vous devriez plutôt vous charger de trouver la cause de la mort de Red.

-Mais bien sûr, Inspecteur, je me chargerais avec plaisir de me salir les mains pour vous, si ce n'était pas l'énième fois que vous abusiez de ma disponibilité ! J'ai énormément de travail ici, vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est dur d'avoir autant d'hommes et de pokemon à guérir avec une équipe réduite.

-Je me doute, mais..

-Écoutez-moi pour une fois, l'interrompit le Docteur. Ma charge principale est de sauver des vies, pas de violer le repos des morts. Ne croyez surtout pas que c'est pour moi un immense plaisir de descendre ici. Me forcer à travailler avec vous maintenant, en plus de ne pas me plaire, m'empêche de faire mon boulot !

-C'est un ordre donné par les FPI, alors exécutez-vous. »

L'atmosphère entre eux était devenue explosive. Peter se demanda depuis combien de temps le chirurgien était soumis à pareille tension. Tenir le choc plus d'un mois lui semblait impossible, ce qui renforça le respect qu'il avait pour lui, malgré son caractère antipathique.

Ce dernier reprit d'ailleurs, en se contrôlant pour parler plus calmement.

« -Très bien. Mais cette fois, retenez que c'est la dernière, vous entendez ? la _dernière_ fois où je vous rends service. Je vous ai assez vu dans mon hôpital. Ou dans ce commissariat d'ailleurs. Et on va faire à ma manière, c'est-à-dire dans la discrétion la plus totale, _Beladonis,_ par égard pour ce pauvre gamin.

-À votre guise. Comme vous semblez si occupé, autant cesser de nous chamailler comme des enfants. C'est grâce à moi que vous vous en occuperez tout de suite. Vous vous en doutez, mais l'annonce de la mort de ce jeune homme va pas mal remuer la région, alors autant ne pas faire traîner les choses en longueur. »

Le ton de l'inspecteur, bien que relativement poli, n'avait rien d'amical. Il avait même du mal à contenir son regard glacial à son égard. Peter s'en aperçut, et se promit de questionner Beladonis à ce sujet. L'atmosphère de travail qui en résulta ne l'aidait en rien à apaiser la sourde anxiété qui lui tordait les entrailles depuis son entrée dans cette pièce. Aaron frappa bruyamment dans ses mains.

« -Bien ! Allons-y. Cardus, Molly, allez chercher le corps et installez-le sur la table. »

Le duo de légistes se dirigea vers le mur opposé à la porte, où une dizaine de caissons métalliques étaient incrustés dans le mur. Molly tira avec difficulté sur la poignée du caisson renfermant Red, qui se dépressurisa en un long sifflement d'air froid. Red, enfermé dans une housse noire à fermeture, fut installé sur le chariot, puis transféré sur la table d'autopsie. Pendant ce temps, Aaron se recouvrit les mains de talc et enfila ses gants, un masque, et se rapprocha de Peter et, à contrecœur, de Beladonis.

« -Tenez, mettez ça Peter. Ça vous aidera à… supporter les odeurs. »

Une fois prêt, le Dracologue se rapprocha enfin de la table, où les médecins s'affairaient. Ils avaient déjà ouvert la housse et débarrassé le corps de celle-ci. Peter n'était pas vraiment gêné d'observer le corps dénudé de Red, mais ce n'était pas cela qui le faisait frémir : c'était plutôt son état, parfaitement conservé grâce au climat montagneux et à l'air frais du caisson.

La peau du cadavre était entièrement bleue et raffermie, à quelques exceptions près. Elle était même assez fine, ainsi que sa couche de graisse au niveau des hanches, signe qu'il ne devait pas avoir mangé à sa faim tous les jours. Ses pieds, et en particulier ses orteils, avaient noircis sous l'effet du froid d'altitude. Le visage de Red, ainsi que ses épaules, ses clavicules et ses mains, étaient recouvertes de minuscules griffures, sans doute dues à la morsure glaciale du blizzard. Peter vit du coin de l'œil Cardus prendre frénétiquement des notes sur un carnet : il devait probablement en venir aux mêmes conclusions que lui, si ce n'est plus. Molly auscultait avec attention chacune des éraflures recouvrant le cou de Red, pour s'assurer qu'elles ne dissimulent rien de suspect. Cependant, elle annonça à voix basse à Cardus :

« -Je constate une longue griffure le long de l'os de la mâchoire. Il faudra déterminer ce qui l'a causée : elle n'a rien d'une griffure causée par un humain.

-Peut-être par une ronce ? Je sais qu'elles s'adaptent bien à l'altitude, à Kanto.

-Pas aussi haut. Et regarde son tracé. Il est trop net pour ressembler à celui qu'une épine pourrait causer en coupant la chair : c'est une griffe.

-Bien d'accord. Quoi d'autre ? »

Aaron déporta son attention sur le visage de Red. Il ouvrit avec précaution ses paupières, et se pencha si près du corps qu'il le dissimulait totalement, du point de vue légèrement en retrait de Peter. Il observa le blanc de ses yeux pour analyser les vaisseaux sanguins.

« -Ils n'ont pas éclatés. Pas d'étranglement dissimulé. » murmura le chirurgien.

Il fit un signe à Cardus, et celui-ci déposa son carnet, le temps de l'aider à retourner le corps. Il palpa un long moment son dos, à la recherche d'hématomes ou de blessures internes. Il désignait également chaque élément visuel important à Molly, qui acquiesçait ou non, pour déterminer par quoi ils étaient dus. Cardus lâchait également ponctuellement son carnet pour examiner aussi ce qui lui semblait curieux. Ce dernier finit par annoncer :

« -Je pense qu'on devrait passer à la suite.. »

Aaron marmonna son approbation, avant de s'atteler à retourner le corps une nouvelle fois. Après avoir attendu le signal du chirurgien, Molly rapprocha le petit chariot de la table, se saisit d'un scalpel particulièrement long, et se positionna à la gauche de la table. Elle inspira profondément, avant d'en apposer la pointe en biseau au centre du sternum. Elle parcourut toute la longueur du torse jusqu'en dessous du nombril. Sur son passage, la lame fit apparaître une fine ligne écarlate. Les premiers et minces filets de sang dégoulinèrent sur les cotés du torse de Red, et arrivèrent sur la table, où ils s'infiltrèrent dans de petites rigoles. Molly incisa ensuite la peau le long des clavicules pour former un long Y, et commença à tirer sur les pans de chair pour ouvrir une large cavité. Cardus vint à sa rescousse, et installa deux écarteurs pour maintenir le tout ouvert. Peter se glissa aux côtés des trois médecins pour observer la manœuvre. Les premiers effluves nauséabonds lui parvinrent, à peine filtrés par le masque que Aaron lui avait donné. Beladonis, lui, gardait quelque peu ses distances, et se contenta de se placer en face de la table, là où se trouvaient les pieds de Red. Son regard fut attiré par un léger mouvement sous la table : le sang s'échappant des ouvertures coulait le long des pieds de la table, et se dirigea vers une bouche situé exactement au centre de la pièce, à l'envers de la table. Il constata que le liquide rouge y tourbillonnait avant de disparaître dans les tuyaux.

Cardus se saisit d'une pince à os particulièrement longue, et positionna les deux lames entre les côtes, avant de forcer sur le manche. Le craquement sinistre qui en résulta fit frissonner Peter, peu habitué à voir un corps si malmené. Le médecin introduisit ensuite avec d'infinies précautions ses doigts dans le corps pour récupérer les fragments d'os, et les poser dans une première boîte. Il en fit de même pour le côté gauche du corps, pour enfin dévoiler pleinement les organes thoraciques de Red. Ses gants étaient désormais totalement recouverts de sang et particulièrement glissants : il prit alors la décision d'en enfiler une nouvelle paire et s'éloigna quelques instants. Molly se mit à sa place pour prendre le relais. Aaron incisa les poumons pour les dissocier et mieux révéler le cœur. Il marqua alors un temps d'arrêt, surpris. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent par-dessus son masque, et fit signe à la légiste de s'approcher. Il se saisit d'une fine tige pour écarter le lobe du poumon qui cachait le cœur.

« -Venez voir, je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que vous cherchiez. »

Soudain animé d'une énergie nouvelle, Beladonis se précipita au niveau de Cardus, qui était revenu auprès de la petite équipe, pour pouvoir être en face de ce que le chirurgien lui désignait. Également intéressé, Peter surmonta ses légers spasmes de dégoûts et regarda ce qu'il pointait de sa baguette. Il demeurait portant profondément dubitatif, au contraire de l'inspecteur qui poussa un curieux bruit rauque de satisfaction.

« -Je crains ne pas comprendre, Docteur. Expliquez-moi..

-Mh. Vous voyez les petits vaisseaux sanguins du cœur, et ceux du poumon gauche ? »

Peter vit alors ce qui froissait Aaron. Sans comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, il vit que l'état de ceux-ci n'avait rien de normal. Ils semblaient avoir éclaté de l'intérieur : certains avaient même cuit.

« -Intéressant ! À votre avis, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu causer ceci ? marmonna Beladonis. »

Aaron n'accorda aucune attention à celui-ci. Voyant que son supérieur ne risquait pas de lui répondre, Molly prit sa suite.

« -En général, cela arrive quand le cœur une décharge électrique de trop forte intensité. Avant, on soignait les problèmes de cœur avec de petites machines branchées à l'aorte, pour réguler le rythme cardiaque. Mais on a mis au point les thérapies utilisant les faibles décharges des Pichu, alors on a arrêté de les utiliser. Parfois, ces petites piles étaient mal installées ou mal réglées, et les patients pouvaient mourir de ce type de blessures. Sauf que ce jeune homme n'a aucune cicatrice d'opération à cet endroit, et que la chair entourant les capillaires est légèrement noirci. Ce qui montre que les décharges infligées sont bien plus puissantes que celles d'une de ces piles ou que d'un Pichu.

-Il aurait été donc électrocuté de l'extérieur ? demanda Peter.

-Je ne vois que cette solution, déclara Cardus. Et vu l'endroit où il a été retrouvé, cela ne signifie qu'une chose : il a été assassiné. »

Beladonis, lui, n'écoutait plus depuis que Molly avait expliqué d'où pouvait venir ces étranges traces. Il faisait les cents pas entre la table et la porte de la salle, tapotant fébrilement son menton du bout des doigts, et murmurant à toute vitesse, si bas que Peter ne comprit rien à ses réflexions incompréhensibles et visiblement intenses. Les deux légistes le regardaient avec incrédulité, jusqu'au moment où il inspira bruyamment, et sortit de la salle avec empressement, sans un mot. Aaron poussa un soupir exaspéré, avant de sa tourner vers Peter.

« -On dirait qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Vous comptez rester jusqu'au bout ?

-Non. Je n'étais là que parce qu'il le voulait.

-Bien. Je suis désolé pour Red, maintenant qu'on sait que.. Enfin bref, vous savez. Sans vouloir être indiscret, vous étiez proches ?

-Oui.. et non. C'était assez compliqué, essaya le Dracologue. On s'entraînait parfois ensemble au Dojo, on discutait rarement, de tout et de rien. »

Le Docteur tenta de faire une moue compréhensive au travers de son masque, mais sa tenue peu réconfortante combiné aux projections sanglantes sur son ventre et ses gants maculés rendaient sa tentative de rapprochement autant comique que terrifiante aux yeux de Peter. Il apprécia cependant le geste, et fit un signe de tête pour le saluer, étant incapable de lui serrer la main. En voyant que Molly assistait Cardus pour commencer à retirer tous les organes du corps pour les analyser, Peter se sentit violemment tourner de l'œil, et décida de sortir quand il aperçut un fin filet de sang couler du foie que Molly tenait entre ses mains.

Après avoir salué les deux légistes et refermé la porte derrière lui, Peter sentit ses genoux faiblir et se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir. Il prit le temps de respirer à grandes bouffées pour évacuer l'odeur insistante de la mort qui refusait de sortir de ses poumons. À quelques pas de lui se tenait Dracolosse. Il se laissa lui aussi tomber au sol pour se positionner face à son dresseur. Le dragon était visiblement contant de le revoir, et Peter lui gratta affectueusement la tête en retour. Dracolosse fit de son mieux pour réconforter Peter : car même si il n'avait pas assisté à cette opération, il savait ce que cela faisait de se retrouver face à quelqu'un que l'on apprécie énormément -ou plutôt de son cadavre-, de sentir la mort d'aussi près sans pour autant la vivre. Si il était gêné par l'odeur macabre que dégageait son dresseur, il n'en montra rien.

Après plusieurs longues minutes à se remettre de son expérience, Peter se releva, et put enfin parler à son pokemon sans sentir les muscles de sa gorge trembloter sous l'émotion.

« -Nous avons trouvé ce que nous cherchions. Red a bien été tué. »

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux vert d'eau de Dracolosse. Ce dernier soupira longuement, et claqua légèrement des mâchoires pour manifester son irritation.

« -Je sais, moi aussi. Mais je te promets qu'on tirera tout ça au clair. Par où est parti Beladonis ? »

Le pokemon tendit la patte vers l'autre bout du couloir, et s'y engagea, immédiatement suivi par son dresseur. Peter retraversa donc le bâtiment en sens inverse, et retrouva facilement le grand hall par où il était arrivé. Il aperçut l'inspecteur, en pleine discussion avec un autre agent qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. Ce dernier sortit alors en trombe du commissariat, et Beladonis s'approcha de Peter.

« -Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi j'étais partie aussi vite, non ?

-Pas vraiment, c'est dans vos habitudes, c'est plus ou moins comme ça que je vous ai rencontré. »

L'inspecteur émit un soupir amusé.

« -Je me demandais plutôt pourquoi vous n'aimiez pas vraiment de Docteur Aaron.

-Ah.. Ça remonte à il y a un bon moment. Je l'ai rencontré sur une autre de mes enquêtes à Sinnoh. Il était déjà médecin à l'époque… et avait aussi ce mauvais caractère. Il travaillait en collaboration avec la police locale, et grâce à mes relations avec un détective indépendant, j'ai pu travailler sur cette affaire. Il n'était.. Disons que nous sommes rapidement entrés en concurrence, et qu'il m'en veut encore pour ça.

-D'accord. Mais, sans vouloir trop m'incruster dans vos affaires, ça me semblait aller plus loin qu'une simple et bête rivalité.

-C'est.. hem, plus compliqué, disons. C'est parti d'une…

-Inspecteur ! »

Ils se retournèrent brusquement, pour découvrir Molly, à bout de souffle, encore dans sa tenue de légiste, c'est-à-dire recouverte de sang des mains aux coudes. On la regardait avec désapprobation, mais elle avait une personnalité très extravertie, et avait tendance à se ficher du regard et des critiques des autres, aussi elle ne se sentait pas gênée par son apparence actuelle. Elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, et parla de façon hachée entre ses violentes inspirations.

« -Après que vous...soyez partis, j'ai voulu m'occuper de.. de ses mains. Mais il avait les poings fermés, j'ai.. J'ai dû lui briser les doigts pour trouver… ceci. »

Molly sortit un tissu bleu de sa poche, renfermant visiblement quelque chose. Elle le tendit délicatement à Peter, qui écarta les pans de tissu avec une certaine appréhension. Il eut un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant l'objet.

« -Vous êtes sûre que ça n'aurait pas pu arriver après sa mort ?

-Certaine. Son poing était fermement serré, la rigidité empêchait de glisser quoi que ce soit dedans après la mort. »

Beladonis observa le contenu du paquet avec curiosité.

« -Une plume ?

-Non.. pas n'importe quelle plume. » susurra Peter avec angoisse.

Au creux de sa paume, luisant doucement et dégageant une légère chaleur, se trouvait une Arcanci'aile, une des plumes de l'oiseau de feu Ho-oh.


	5. Le poids du savoir

_Chapitre 5 : Le poids du savoir_

 _La musique à écouter avec ce chapitre :_

Mists of Pandaria-The golden Lotus

Bonne lecture !

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour Peter, qui contemplait toujours la plume nichée dans son mouchoir. Il savait parfaitement ce que sa présence dans la main de Red signifiait, mais il se refusait catégoriquement à y croire. Au vu de la mimique de Beladonis, il avait lui-même tiré ses propres conclusions.

« -Retrouver cet oiseau va devenir notre priorité. Il était encore lié à Gold quand ils ont tous deux disparu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.. Mais je suis convaincu que Gold n'a rien à voir avec tout ça.

-Ah non ? On retrouve une des plumes de Ho-oh dans la main du mort et il serait hors de cause ? Je vais me rendre au Bourg-Geon, pour rendre visite à sa mère. »

L'inspecteur congédia Molly d'un signe de tête, qui se sauva à grandes enjambées, ravie de partir. Il sortit ensuite du commissariat, suivi par Peter. Ce dernier constata que le soleil avait tourné depuis son arrivée à Safrania : il estimait avoir passé deux heures dans les entrailles du bâtiment, pourtant la forte lumière extérieure semblait plaider le contraire. Peter jura entre ses dents.

« -Hum, Peter ? Vous avez gardé la plume avec vous. Il s'agit d'une preuve avant tout. »

Beladonis tendit la main, attendant visiblement de la récupérer. Le Dracologue hésita un court instant, gardant la main contre la poche de son veston en cuir. Il finit cependant par secouer la tête.

« -Non. Je pense en avoir besoin, là où j'irai.

-Ah tiens ? Je me demande dans quel genre d'endroit vous pouvez avoir besoin de cet objet.

-Je vais aller à Argenta. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur… certaines choses concernant l'histoire de Johto. Ce ne sont pas des données auxquelles on accède comme ça.

-Bien. Mais j'aurai besoin de la récupérer ou mes supérieurs risquent de ne vraiment pas apprécier. Je tire beaucoup trop sur la corde pour pouvoir me permettre des libertés supplémentaires. Vous comprenez ?

-Évidemment.

-Vous partez tout de suite ?

-Eh bien, je ne vois pas ce qui me retient plus longtemps ici.

-En fait, je vois bien quelque chose. »

Il s'était retourné vers l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter, pour apercevoir une Yancy fulminante, s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

« -Hey ! Tu crois que je ne m'en serais jamais rendu compte de tes combines ? Tu m'as doublé, Beladonis !

-Je suppose que tu n'écouteras pas ce que j'aurais à dire ?

-Absolument pas ! On nous a donné un job, on le fait _ensemble !_ Et puis.. »

Elle lança un regard lourd de sens à Peter, et sembla changer d'attitude immédiatement.

« -Vous y êtes allé avec lui, je suppose ? Vous savez que vous n'aviez pas le droit de vous y rendre, comme vous êtes impliqué dans cette affaire ?

-Ce qui est fait est fait. Je m'en remets à Beladonis, c'est « grâce » à lui que j'ai assisté à l'autopsie, répondit Peter.

-Écoute-moi bien, Beladonis. J'ai beau être ton associée, tu n'as pas à me mettre sur la touche ! J'ai travaillé bien plus que toi sur ce dossier !

-On en reparlera plus tard, tu veux ? On doit repartir assez rapidement, on a du pain sur la planche.

-Entendu, _chef._ Mais ça ne s'arrêtera pas là, je vais m'en souvenir ! _»_

Ne prenant pas la peine, une fois de plus, de saluer Peter, Yancy retourna vers le commissariat, la tête profondément rentrée dans les épaules, toujours en grommelant tout un tas de choses inaudibles pour le duo. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir définitivement, Peter décida de l'interpeller une dernière fois :

« -J'avais encore quelques questions. Quand la mère de Red pourra-t-elle récupérer son fils ? Il me semble qu'elle souhaite le faire enterrer le plus tôt possible. Et pour son équipe ? Vous savez quels pokemon la compose.. Il serait bien trop dangereux pour la population qu'ils disparaissent dans la nature.

-Pour son équipe, c'est déjà prévu. Nous les ferons envoyer à sa mère qui pourra choisir ce qu'elle en fera. Ce sera plus compliqué pour Red, je n'ai pas de réponse à vous donner. Oh, et avant que j'oublie... »

Beladonis fouilla quelques instants dans son manteau, et finit par lui tendre un morceau de papier de la taille d'une carte de visite.

« -Mon numéro de Pokematos, si vous avez besoin de me contacter.

-Merci. Je vais partir tout de suite, à bientôt. »

Peter serra la main de l'Inspecteur, et se séparèrent. Ce dernier tourna à gauche du commissariat, semblant se diriger vers la gare du Train Magnétique. Peter soupira lourdement.

« -Dracolosse ? Il va falloir y aller. Tu es prêt ? »

Le principal intéressé hocha la tête, et laissa son dresseur monter sur son dos. Il frappa le sol pour se donner de l'élan, et s'envola pour se diriger vers le nord.

Après quelques heures de vol, durant lesquelles Peter n'avait eu pour seule occupation que de regarder le panorama qui défilait sous ses yeux, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue d'Argenta. La ville était à l'exact opposé de ce qu'était la capitale de Kanto : elle s'étalait le long de la paroi rocheuse, comme accrochée à la montagne, et était à moitié dissimulée dans les nuages. Elle lui rappelait fortement Ébènelle, mais en plus aérée, plus accueillante. Dracolosse se rapprocha lentement du sol, pour se poser en face du Centre pokemon. En posant pied à terre, Peter s'aperçut que son dragon respirait fortement, et qu'il se frottait vigoureusement le dos, comme si il avait des courbatures. Il le regarda d'un œil inquiet, mais Dracolosse fit taire ses inquiétudes en grognant doucement.

« -Tu as besoin de te reposer un peu ?

-Rrr. fit le pokemon en secouant la tête.

-Alors on y va. Ce n'est pas très loin, normalement. »

Et effectivement, le grand musée de la région était à portée de vue, un peu en retrait de toutes les habitations de la ville. Peter croisa quelques personnes, tantôt seules lui faisant un signe pour le saluer, tantôt de petit groupes, dont la plupart étaient plongés dans de profonds débats. En passant devant l'un d'eux, Peter perçut les vives inquiétudes de certains des Kantosiens. _Ça va mal, ils se posent des questions à propos de Ho-oh. Plus les fausses rumeurs s'étendront, plus ce sera la panique..._

« -On doit absolument les retrouver, ou tout va s'empirer, murmura Peter à Dracolosse. »

Celui-ci opina du chef, puis se détourna brusquement de lui. Il humait l'air à grandes bouffées et tourna la tête au loin, pour observer un vieil homme, posté sur une petite colline, qui le fixait du regard. Il secoua la manche de son dresseur pour l'alerter.

« -Il ne doit pas être dangereux, s'amusa Peter. Pourquoi il t'a attiré ? »

Dracolosse insista pour le tirer dans la direction du vieillard, tout en se tapotant le museau.

« -Ah, à l'odeur, évidemment. Moi aussi je l'ai senti d'aussi loin, c'est bien le genre de choses que je remarque du premier coup !

-Hmmr.

-Je sais, je plaisante ! Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dracolosse ? »

Dracolosse le lâcha, pour commencer à gravir la colline, et enfin se mettre à la hauteur du vieillard. Son attitude bouscula énormément Peter, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi. Le vieil homme semblait lui dire quelque chose à voix basse tout en souriant, et Dracolosse semblait, si ce n'est fasciné, très attentif à ses paroles. Mais le plus étonnant pour Peter, c'est qu'il s'était approché de lui sans aucune méfiance, alors que la présence d'inconnus autour de lui le rendait nerveux et relativement agressif. Intrigué, Peter se décida à le rejoindre.

En arrivant à sa hauteur, le Dracologue l'étudia rapidement du regard : malgré sa peau parcourue de profondes rides et tannée par le travail et l'altitude, il semblait rayonner de force, comme si le temps n'avait pas de prises sur lui. Il avait la respiration sifflante et exhalait de petits nuages blancs à chacune de des expirations. Il n'était pas vêtu chaudement, mais ne semblait pas souffrir du froid. Il se retourna vers Peter, et le salua d'un sourire allégé de quelques dents.

« -C'est votre pokemon ? Je n'en avais jamais vu des comme ça avant !

-Oui, c'est bien le mien. Vous devez avoir quelque chose de spécial pour que Dracolosse soit venu vous voir, il n'aime pas trop les inconnus.

-Un Dracolosse vous dites ? Nah, ça me dit rien. En tous cas il est gentil. Vous venez d'où jeune homme ?

-Je viens d'Ébènelle, à Johto.

-Ohh alors vous venez de loin. En tous cas pour moi ! J'ai jamais quitté c'coin et je voyagerai jamais je pense, je suis assez vieux maintenant. C'est quoi votre nom ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu passer dans cette ville, ou je m'en souviendrais !

-Peter. Et vous ?

-On m'appelle Papi Conteur.. Je connais tout le monde à Argenta, et beaucoup d'histoires ! J'ai jamais mis un pied en dehors de ces montagnes, mais le monde est venu à moi.

-Que faites-vous là, à regarder le ciel ?

-Toutes les pleines lunes, des pluies d'étoiles filantes s'abattent sur le mont Sélénite, et on peut y entendre des chants étranges. J'ai l'habitude d'aller ramasser ces petits fragments qui tombent du ciel. Mais depuis que le Soleil est devenu fou, elles ne sont plus revenues… Alors je regarde le ciel tous les jours, dans l'espoir qu'elles reviennent.

-Dites-moi, Dracolosse m'a.. dit avoir senti quelque chose sur vous. Et d'après son empressement, il s'agit de quelque chose qu'il connaît assez bien.

-Hmm, peut-être bien. Je collectionne plein de choses chez moi, que j'ai trouvé dans les alentours ou que j'ai acheté aux gens qui ne faisaient que passer. Vous voulez jeter un œil ? Ça me fera un peu de compagnie.. »

Peter accepta en souriant. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Dracolosse paraissait apprécier ce Papi Conteur : il semblait assez seul.

La maison du vieil homme se trouvait adossée à la colline où ils se tenaient quelques instants plus tôt. Plus ils s'en rapprochaient, plus Dracolosse semblait agité. Il continuait à renifler frénétiquement, et à regarder avec insistance Papi Conteur. Ce dernier finit par leur ouvrir la porte. Peter eut un hoquet en apercevant l'intérieur.

La maison n'était constitué que de deux pièces, un vaste séjour et une salle d'eau. La première pièce était magnifiquement décorée de toutes les trouvailles de son occupant. Partout où Peter posait le regard, il y avait quelque chose à regarder. Il s'approcha d'une table basse, où de multiples breloques étaient exposées. L'une d'entre elles attira davantage son attention.

« -Je peux ?

-Oui, oui, allez-y. »

Le vieillard était parti dans le côté cuisine, où il faisait chauffer de l'eau. Peter se saisit alors de l'objet. Il s'agissait d'une petite statuette en bois sombre, parcourue de rainures peintes en jaune et orange. La créature représentée semblait avoir une longue crête parcourant son dos, et avait deux petites pierres colorées en guise d'yeux. Elle exhalait une faible odeur de fleurs qui lui étaient inconnues, ainsi que ce qu'elle représentait. Il interpella alors son hôte.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'elle représente ?

-Une divinité d'une autre partie du monde.. Quand j'ai demandé au voyageur à qui je l'ai acheté d'où elle venait précisément, il m'a répondu : _d'une île du bout du monde, que vous ne connaissez pas.._ Donc j'en sais pas plus ! »

Déçu, Peter reposa la statuette. Il regarda du coin de l'œil son dragon regarder toutes les merveilles de ce lieu, et l'entendit subitement grogner. Il avait les yeux rivés vers un somptueux attrape-rêves pendu au-dessus de la table à manger. Il alerta Peter, qui comprit pourquoi il intriguait tant Dracolosse : au bout de l'objet pendait une dizaine de plumes, dont la moitié luisait d'un doux éclat arc-en-ciel..

« -Où avez-vous trouvé ces plumes ?

-Voir passer l'oiseau d'Or est une chance unique, ramasser ses plumes l'est encore plus : elles portent bonheur vous savez ? Et quand je l'ai vu voler près de moi, j'ai été recouvert par une pluie de poussière d'or, depuis j'ai l'impression de pouvoir travailler pendant des heures, comme si j'avais plus soixante-dix ans !

-Vous savez plus ou moins ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, avez-vous vu Ho-oh au-dessus de la ville récemment ?

-Oh non, 'fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu. La dernière fois, c'était un peu avant qu'un ptit jeune arrive ici. Celui qui est devenu Maître, vous voyez ? Lui aussi avait reconnu ces plumes, et voulait savoir où je les avait eues. Alors je lui en ai donné une, et il m'a dit que je pouvait la garder, puisqu'il avait capturé l'oiseau d'Or. Ha. Vous y croyez, vous ?

-Oui.. Et il a disparu, j'essaye de les retrouver.

-Pauvre garçon.

-Vous avez dit que vous en aviez récupéré d'autres, je pourrais les voir ? »

Papi Conteur lui apporta une boîte en bois rouge cerise, décorée de glyphes dorés et de deux lambeaux de tissu orangé. Il la lui mit dans les mains, et Peter en ressentit immédiatement la chaleur. Il entr'ouvrit le couvercle, et la lueur des plumes fit étinceler le fermoir. Il était étonné par la quantité de plumes : il devait y en avoir plus d'une vingtaine à être lové dans la boîte. Mais une autre chose l'interpella. Il s'y trouvait également une poignée de plumes argentées, aussi lumineuses que la lune. _Il devait également avoir croisé la route de Lugia par le passé…_ _Mais que faisait-il à Kanto ? J'ai hâte de pouvoir aller à cette bibliothèque._

« -Pourquoi vous gardez toutes ces plumes avec vous ?

-J'ai le sentiment qu'elles me seront utiles un jour. Elles me rappelleront tous les jours les choses que j'ai vécues, et je n'en donne qu'à ceux en qui je sens quelque chose.

-Comme avec Silver ?

-Oui. J'ai vu son âme, elle était aussi pure et forte que l'argent. J'ai entendu dire tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais il dit s'en être repenti, et je l'ai tout de suite cru. J'ai tout de suite su qu'il aurait besoin de cette plume.

-Et il l'a utilisé à bon escient : il a voyagé un court moment aux côtés de Lugia avant de mourir. »

Le vieillard soupira lourdement et reposa doucement la boîte, avant de murmurer d'une voix caverneuse :

« -Je commence à croire que tous ceux destinés à capturer ces légendaires trouveront la mort.. Me demande si je ne devrais pas boucler ce coffret loin d'ici.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause d'eux, répondit pragmatiquement Peter. Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. »

Il fixa Peter si fixement que le Dracologue en ressentit soudainement une peur viscérale. Les iris du vieil homme semblaient luire d'une teinte pourpre, anormalement semblable au sang.

« -Faites attention à vous.. Je sens bien que vous êtes dévoué au bien commun, mais cela finira par vous tuer. Restez loin de ces pokemon, ils causeront votre perte. »

Peter réprima un violent frisson et la bile qui lui montait subitement à la gorge. L'instant d'après, Papi Conteur « redevint » placide et apaisant. Un sifflement insistant émergea de la cuisine et le fit sursauter.

« -Mince, j'ai oublié la bouilloire. J'y vais, attendez. »

Peter en profita pour se retourner et parcourir des yeux la pièce à toute vitesse. Il cherchait désespérément une excuse pour sortir d'ici sans paraître impoli. Dracolosse perçut son malaise et décida d'attirer l'attention du vieillard pendant quelques minutes : il le rejoignit pour observer tous ses faits et gestes. Peter en profita pour observer de plus près le bibelot d'une des tables . Il avisa une bague, où une grosse pierre parfaitement ronde était enchâssée. Il la saisit pour en observer la couleur à la lumière. Outre le curieux symbole intégré au cœur de la pierre, elle irradiait d'un bleu électrique, nuancé par des reflets noirs. Elle était glaciale au toucher, mais semblait brûler de l'intérieur.

« -Cette bague est superbe, d'où vient-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, mais on m'a dit qu'elle contenait l'essence de pokemon sacrifiés pendant la guerre, peut-être pour me pousser à l'acheter, allez savoir ! Un peu lugubre, mais j'aime beaucoup sa couleur.. Elle vous intéresse ? »

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Peter pour répondre, trop heureux de changer de sujet après la terrifiante déclaration du vieillard.

« -Hmm, pourquoi pas. Si ça peut vous aider à mieux vivre en la vendant, je veux bien. Vous en voulez combien ?

-Je ne pensais pas à de l'argent. Promettez-moi juste quelque chose en retour, je m'en contenterai.

-Quel genre de promesse ?

-Sauvez Ho-oh. Quoi qu'il se passe, qu'il ne meure pas, ou nous sommes tous perdus.

-Que… Comment vous savez qu tout ça vient de Ho-oh en lui-même ?

-'Suis loin d'être stupide, jeune homme. J'ai pas voyagé loin, mais j'ai vu des choses plus étranges que ce à quoi vous pourriez penser. Hmmm.. Je crois que vous avez quelque chose d'important à faire aujourd'hui. Prenez la bague, et partez. Il en va de notre avenir. »

Peter eut l'impression d'être cloué au sol, le bras tendu, tenant cette bague. Il décela dans les yeux du vieillard un étrange éclair de peur et de solitude. _Avait-il l'habitude d'être perçu ainsi ? J'espère que non._

« -Merci. Merci beaucoup. Je vais essayer de revenir vous voir. »

Il lui sourit tristement en retour.

« -Vous savez vous-même que vous ne pourrez jamais revenir. »

Et sur ces mots, il retourna dans sa cuisine, et se versa un thé dans une grande tasse. Il commença à fredonner un curieux chant, que Dracolosse, à la plus grande surprise de son dresseur, accompagna de sa voix gutturale. Peter pouvait presque sentir sourire le vieil homme malgré le fait qu'il lui tourne le dos. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il voulait dire par _«_ _vous ne pourrez jamais revenir. »_

« -Vous êtes bien gentils, tous les deux.. Au revoir. »

C'est donc avec un curieux mélange de soulagement et de tristesse que Peter sortit de la maison de cet étrange Papi Conteur. Il regarda encore une fois le contenu de sa main gauche, et enfila la bague à son annulaire droit. Il sourit légèrement, constatant que les tons havane de ses manches donnaient un éclat pourpre à la pierre. Dracolosse observa la gemme avec insistance, puis regarda Peter. Il devait la trouver à son goût, lui aussi.

« -Incroyable que ton odorat nous ait mené à lui, il m'a appris plusieurs choses intéressantes. »

Le dragon lui répondit d'un raclement de gorge amusé, et se remirent lentement en marche vers leur objectif principal.

L'imposante façade du musée s'érigeait vers le ciel. Il ressemblait davantage à un ancien château qu'à une institution publique. Malgré sa taille et sa concentration culturelle impressionnante -du moins selon ce que Peter avait entendu-, il ne semblait pas si fréquenté que ça. Peter poussa lentement un des battants de l'entrée, et pénétra dans le hall du musée.

L'exposition initialement installée au premier étage avait eu tellement de succès à Sinnoh que les deux musées s'étaient mis d'accord pour l'y laisser, et donner comme contrepartie à Kanto une part des bénéfices ainsi qu'un squelette complet d'un gigantesque Carchacrok préhistorique, qui trônait désormais dans le hall. Sa taille monstrueuse avait forcé les gérants du musée à totalement le réorganiser, ce qui fit que Peter se sentit un peu perdu de ne plus avoir ses anciens repères. Il évita silencieusement les quelques visiteurs et le groupe de touristes accompagné par un des guides, pour se diriger vers l'accueil. La réceptionniste leva instantanément les yeux en le voyant approcher.

« -Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour, je souhaiterais consulter les archives qui vous ont été confiées pour restauration. »

La jeune femme fut très surprise par sa demande très inhabituelle.

« -Bien… Je vais me renseigner. Qui dois-je annoncer ?

-Peter, _ex-Maître_ du Conseil de Kanto. Faites-leur savoir que c'est urgent. »

Ses yeux s'arrondirent en reconnaissant le nom, puis quitta précipitamment son bureau pour se rendre au premier étage. Peter en profita pour observer les vitrines les plus proches de lui. Elles rassemblaient tous un tas de fragments osseux, certains strillés de marques ou de symboles. Chacune des pièces exposées était accompagnée d'une petite note explicative, mais il était trop loin pour pouvoir les lire. Dracolosse s'était rapproché du socle du pokemon exposé : il semblait en réelle admiration face à ce monstre du passé, et minuscule mis à côté de lui. Le squelette devait bien faire huit mètres de haut, alors que ces pokemon ne faisaient « que » deux à trois mètres à leur époque. Le Dracologue était d'ailleurs assez étonné qu'après plusieurs milliers voire millions d'années, certains pokemon n'avaient que très peu changé.

La réceptionniste revenait, accompagnée d'un homme plus ou moins du même âge qu'elle, habillé d'une blouse blanche. Il serra la main à Peter.

« -Vous voulez consulter les archives de la Tour Cendrée ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être historien, plutôt Dracologue.

-Comme votre collègue a dû vous le dire, je suis Peter. On m'a chargé de retrouver Ho-oh, et j'ai le sentiment que ces documents pourront peut-être m'aider.

-Mais en quoi ? Et puis, sans vous manquer de respect, Maître, même si ils pourraient effectivement apporter une réponse à tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, vous ne pouvez pas y avoir accès comme ça.. Il faut des autorisations, de la paperasse, ça prend des semaines !

-Mais vous l'avez dit vous-même, il faut résoudre ce qui se passe en ce moment, et je n'ai pas « des semaines » ! Malheureusement, je me dois d'insister. »

Le jeune scientifique était visiblement très ennuyé, et semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Finalement, il dit :

« -Bon.. Je ne travaille pas sur ce projet, alors je vais juste vous amener dans la salle où ils sont gardés. Normalement, vous allez y croiser les deux restaurateurs sur le projet, et vous en discuterez avec eux, d'accord ?

-Merci beaucoup.

-Suivez-moi. Merci Amanda. »

L'homme emmena alors Peter au premier étage et lui fit traverser plusieurs couloirs, avant de le laisser devant une porte à moitié ouverte. La porte comportait une petite plaque où il était écrit « Salle de restauration, silence absolu ». Peter frappa doucement avant d'entrer. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec ce qui devait être un des restaurateurs, surpris de croiser un inconnu à cet étage. Il avait une barbe brune relativement abondante et une paire de lunettes légèrement trop grandes pour lui, ce qui lui donnait un air assez comique.

« -Heu, je peux vous aider ?

-Je suis venu pour les archives de Johto, on m'a dit d'attendre là.

-Ah, alors c'est de vous qu'il parlait. Venez, c'est par là, mais vous allez voir, ce sera pas simple pour vous… »

Un hurlement de joie explosa de derrière les immenses bibliothèques, suivi par plusieurs éclats de voix étouffés. Le barbu leva les yeux aux ciel.

« -Vous formalisez pas quand vous les verrez, ils sont.. enfin vous verrez. Et pour le bruit, vous inquiétez pas, personne respecte les écriteaux, c'est plus pour le côté « authentique » voyez ? »

Peter hocha la tête, et suivit le scientifique entre les étagères. Tous les trois rayonnages étaient installés de larges espaces de travail, pour la plupart déserts. Ils passèrent devant une jeune femme, équipée d'un masque respiratoire, penchée à l'extrême sur un petit morceau de roche, qui semblait étinceler de l'intérieur. Elle était si penchée que son nez effleurait presque sur ce quoi elle travaillait. Elle était armée d'outils spécialisés pour entamer délicatement la roche : Peter comprit alors qu'elle dégageait quelque chose de sa gangue. Le scientifique s'aperçut de sa curiosité.

« -Ahhh, Clarice. Elle est en train de dégager une petite gemme de sa coque de roche. On l'a estimé à cinq millions d'années. Le colis vient de Hoenn, et c'est Pierre Rochard qui nous l'a envoyé. Vous imaginez ? _La_ légende de l'archéologie ! Il nous a dit que cette pierre a un rapport avec les légendaires de la région, et qu'il l'avait surnommée la pierre éonique. À défaut d'autre chose pour le moment... »

Peter s'attarda encore quelques secondes au niveau de la restauratrice pour admirer son travail. Elle frappait doucement la roche pour la faire partir en tout petits morceaux, et pour ne pas faire exploser le cristal. Il rattrapa ensuite le barbu.

« -Combien de temps qu'elle est sur cette pièce ?

-Environ une semaine. Et encore, elle avance très vite ! Clarice est très talentueuse, elle n'a jusqu'à aujourd'hui encore jamais raté une seule de ses restaurations ! »

Un nouveau cri perça au-devant, et cette fois le scientifique intervint.

« -Bon, faut vous calmer, Price ! Il y en a qui essayent de travailler !

-Désolé Nic', mais là ça vaut vraiment le coup, venez voir ! »

Ils forcèrent le pas pour enfin arriver au fond de la pièce, et tomber sur deux scientifiques autour d'une table en bois qui devait avoir plus que son compte d'heures. Sur cette table se trouvait une caisse de transport, encore pleine de son foin qui devait avoir protégé l'objet que tenait dans ses mains le dénommé Price. Le barbu était loin de partager l'enthousiasme de son collègue : il avait même les yeux grand ouverts d'incrédulité.

« -Que.. Je vous avais dit de m'attendre pour déballer l'œuf !

-Comme vous l'a dit Jim, on pouvait pas attendre, regardez un peu sa taille ! Vous imaginez le pokemon qui doit être à l'intérieur ?

-N'en rajoutez pas une couche Zeller.. Et puis donnez-moi ça, je vais m'en occuper !

-Hé mais attendez ! »

Price trottina derrière le barbu qui avait reposé l'énorme fossile dans sa boîte, et partit le poser sur une autre paillasse. L'autre se tourna vers Peter.

« -Faut nous comprendre.. On voit des trucs comme ça tous les jours, mais là ! c'est le plus gros fossile qu'on ait jamais vu, je meurs d'envie de travailler dessus, mais Nico -le barbu, voyez- préfère le confier à un de nos collègues qui vient d'arriver et qui est soi-disant meilleur que nous, Will qu'y s'appelle. C'est puéril de réagir comme ça, mais ça me met en rage !

-Et sinon ? Pourquoi vous êtes là ? On a pas été _briefés_ quoi que ce soit _,_ intervint Price.

-J'ai demandé à consulter les ouvrages que contenaient la tour Cendrée avant de brûler. »

Peter fouilla quelques instants dans sa poche avant d'en tirer le mouchoir contenant la plume retrouvée sur Red. Il la lui présenta sans la toucher, et vit des étoiles s'allumer dans le regard du restaurateur.

« -Ohhh je vois. Venez on va vous montrer !

-Quoi, c'est tout !? Vous posez même pas une question ? Ça vous ressemble pas les gars, ricana Nico. Et puis ça veut dire quoi ?

-Ça veut dire que notre ami ici présent va avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour ce qui se passe en ce moment, je me trompe ?

-Mouais, on en reparlera. Bon, je vous laisse, prévenez-moi si ils vous causent trop de problèmes.

-Je pense que je m'en sortirai, sourit Peter.

-Amusez-vous bien les mômes ! »

Peter vit bien que Zeller se retenait violemment de rétorquer, mais son collègue le frappa dans les côtes.

« -Allez, c'est parti. Jim, tu lui expliques ? Je vais chercher les premiers.

-Ouais, d'accord. Ça fait un moment qu'on travaille sur la restauration de ces grimoires. Peu le savaient, mais la tour Cendrée, en plus de rendre hommage à Lugia, contenait tout un tas de bouquins sur l'histoire de la région, l'observation de la nature,…

-Et des légendaires ! » brailla Zeller de l'autre bout de la bibliothèque.

Nouvel appel à l'ordre de Nico, faisant naître un large sourire sur le visage de Price.

« -Donc tous ces bouquins étaient rangés là-bas, et la tour a brûlé. Sauf que les habitants de l'époque avaient pas la possibilité de les restaurer.

-Et ça fait plus de trois ans qu'on s'en occupe ! Je vous cache pas que certains sont dans un sale état. Pour ceux qui ont été sauvés. » grimaça Zeller, de retour avec un grand paquet de tissus blancs qu'il posa avec précautions sur la table.

« -Et vous en avez restaurés combien ? Demanda Peter.

-Depuis trois ans ? Une bonne trentaine. Mais on a beaucoup de chance, les plus abîmés n'avaient que des pages noircies et plusieurs passages en moins.

-Il vous faut lequel ? »

Peter réfléchit quelques instants, soudainement peu sûr de lui.

« -Quelque chose qui serait en rapport avec Ho-oh, et peut-être aussi sur des grands désastres qui seraient arrivés par le passé.

-Hm. Je vais jeter un œil sur nos fiches. Brian, tu viens m'aider ? »

Pendant qu'ils s'éloignèrent, Peter écarta lentement les pans de tissus posés sur la table, révélant un lourd volume relié de cuir, et dont la couverture était incrustée de minuscules petites écailles. Il sentait, malgré sa restauration et le temps, encore assez fortement le charbon. Dracolosse apparut derrière son dresseur, renifla lentement le livre tout en gardant ses distances. Peter déchiffra avec difficulté le titre gravé dans le cuir : _Guerres et batailles du Johto médiéval._

« -Celui-là, c'est pour vous donner un aperçu de ce que ça donne. On a quatre livres qui pourraient vous aider, on vous les pose là. Par contre, mettez ces gants, les pages partent en morceaux facilement. »

Peter enfila souplement sa paire de gants, s'assied sur une des chaises et se pencha sur l'impressionnant agrégat de savoir qu'il avait sous les yeux, et qui avait difficilement traversé les siècles. _Ils ont fait un travail impressionnant._ Avec une certaine appréhension, il ouvrit le premier livre…


End file.
